


【exaid-花镜|檀九】鸣钟

by kureyuri



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 仮面ライダーエグゼイド, 假面骑士ex-aid - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Kagami Hiiro, M/M, Top!Hanaya Taiga, 原著向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kureyuri/pseuds/kureyuri
Summary: cp： 花家大我x镜飞彩，檀黎斗x九条贵利矢summary：游戏病再生医疗的研究陷入胶着，一场突如其来的小型爆炸让镜飞彩不知不觉中染上了游戏病，花家大我被紧急召回CR成为代班医生，而随着镜飞彩病情的加重，九条贵利矢在调查的过程中发现了他真正的病因……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ 灵感来源于爱伦坡音乐剧中的台词。剧中说道爱伦坡的未婚妻即将病逝，人们开始为她准备坟墓，内容里包括一座钟楼，台词大致为：为何需要钟楼/因为有人担心被活埋/进入棺材时要将绳索系在手上通向钟楼/都是因为爱伦坡的小说/他笔下的主角醒来后发现自己被活埋了/然后他怎么办/他拉动了钟绳/没错/他拉动了钟绳！（同时，剧中此处引用的是爱伦坡的短篇小说《The Premature Burial过早埋葬》）]

1.  
飞彩从黑暗里惊醒过来，左手紧紧掐住右手手腕，指甲在皮肤上留下几个青紫的小月牙。  
他瞥了一眼床头泛着微弱光线的数字钟，凌晨4:44，不是个吉利的数字。  
飞彩活动了下有些过于紧张的双手，揉了把脸，取过床头柜上的手机，划开了显示屏。  
「有任何进展的话给我打电话。早点休息。」  
——2:12，花家大我。  
他按掉屏幕，决定起身冲把澡。  
水蒸气充满了浴室，也将光洁的半身镜糊了个严实，飞彩抹开一道白雾，擦干头发在镜子前站了会儿，看着这两天似乎是越发耸起的颧骨，突然感到一阵陌生。但他并没有特别在意，很快就换上正装出了门。  
6:00，任职的圣都大学附属医院还没有到开门的时间，按道理没有预约他也从来不需要那么早来，但是CR是24小时无休的，如果儿科医不用值班的话，Poppy总还是在的。  
但今天人都不知道去了哪里，CR的走廊暗着灯，休息室里也空无一人。  
飞彩从冰箱里拿出巧克力慕斯，又额外泡了一杯卡布奇诺，然后座机电话就响了。  
“您好，这里是电脑急救中心。”  
“Brave。”  
听筒的另一方传来熟悉又意外的声音，飞彩一手握着话筒，另一只手从外衣口袋拿出自己的手机，发现花家大我早早就发了条短信过来，只不过自己没有看见。  
“……无证医。”飞彩用惯常的口气称呼道。  
对面的口气略带笑意，这个称呼似乎什么时候都能给他带来乐趣，花家大我反驳道：“有证了，该改口了吧。”  
同时飞彩点开了之前那条未读信息。  
「5:08 Lazer说有新发现。醒了给我电话。——花家大我」  
监察医吗？  
九条贵利矢自从和檀黎斗在雨夜大战之后就拥有了新的躯体，身份上也还继续在CR兼职。也许是当时的檀黎斗给了他什么线索，监察医时常会找到些那个奇怪社长留下的游戏资料——尽管近期针对缴获的原型卡带进行的再生医疗研究遇到了瓶颈，但总聊胜于无。  
阅毕，飞彩将手机扣在桌上，肩膀夹着话筒，说：“你不用睡觉的吗？还有不要占用公共资源。”手上握着刀叉，顺势将蛋糕分成几块，刀法利索，一如既往。  
还没等对面搭话，电话里就转成了嘟嘟嘟的忙音。  
飞彩心里一顿，然后手机就突然震动起来，许是今天的CR实在太过安静，这突如其来的嗡鸣反倒把他又吓了一跳。  
——花家大我的来电。  
刚接起，手机那头就立刻传出花家大我的声音：“你也不是就睡几个小时？我还不用坐班。”  
飞彩打开免提，小声哼哼了一句什么，叉起一块蛋糕放进嘴里。  
“Exaid跟日向审议官去内阁汇报工作了吧？”  
“听说是，这几天应该都会很忙吧。”飞彩又记起那日新闻发布会上儿科医的发言，不由感叹，“他也慢慢成为能独当一面的医生了。”  
“但说真的，你是不是有点太拼了？”对面忽然转了话题。  
无论花家大我说的对不对，反驳总是镜飞彩的第一首选。  
“夜猫子没有资格说我吧？”  
“我夜猫子但我作息自由啊，你还经常有手术。”  
“那你有按时吃药吗，花家前辈？”三两口吃完蛋糕，面对花家大我日渐的絮叨，他终于还是忍不住揶揄起对方，“我记得某人体内的原型病毒一直不太稳定。”  
“当然了，小少爷送来的药不敢不吃。”  
“不要叫我小少爷！”  
然后对面传来嗤笑，飞彩抿了下嘴唇忍住了挂掉电话的冲动。  
“好了，不闹了，出来给我开个门，没带证件。”  
飞彩听到这里，一愣，但也没质疑什么，起身去往CR的监控台，入口的监视器里果然出现了花家大我的脸。

CR的入口经由专用电梯从地面直达地下，电梯门一开大我就看见了镜飞彩，对方看起来是在等他。  
“给你发了执照也等于没有，证件也不带，果然是无证…”  
哦，等着训他呢。  
然后一张印着花家大我照片的工作证就从他的掌心垂挂下来。  
“有证了。”当事人一脸无辜。  
“……无聊。”镜飞彩皱紧眉头，没好气地瞪了他一眼，转身回了休息室。  
大我亦步亦趋地跟在镜飞彩的身后，空旷的走廊里交叠着两个人的脚步。  
好像是瘦了些。  
大我看着镜飞彩的背影这样想道。  
即使无法还原逝去的恋人，也依旧殚精竭力、从未放弃再生医疗的研究吗？  
大我不知道该在心里赞叹还是惋惜，心里独的那两份愧疚似乎又加深了一层。  
休息室里还残留着卡布奇诺的香味，盛放蛋糕的小碟子也还没有收拾。大我环视了一圈，视线落到角落里的某件东西上，上一次来可没有这个。  
一台不起眼的笔记本电脑，外壳上印着Genm的标志，就这样随意地被搁在桌角。  
啊，Lazer那家伙也未免太随便了吧。  
大我拿起笔记本朝镜飞彩晃了晃，递了过去。  
“监察医送来的电脑？”镜飞彩从大我手里接过电脑。  
大我嗯了一声，说：“应该是吧，如果是檀黎斗的私人物品，就八成是他送来的。”  
虽然是大我先将消息告诉镜飞彩，实际上他自己却不太确定。因为早先九条也只是匆忙提了一句并没有与他细说，但鉴于九条最近都窝在Genm的旧办公室，如此猜测的话应该也没什么问题。  
“只是人不知道去了哪里……”大我四处张望了一下，果然没看见九条。  
镜飞彩洗了个手，翻开了电脑，说：“先打开看看吧。”  
笔记本没有上锁，一翻开就是空白的桌面，什么图标都没有。  
正当两人奇怪时，屏幕中央突然出现一道裂缝——并不是真的裂缝，只是在原本的画面上出现了一道裂口，一只白骨森森的手从裂缝里钻出来，伸出了三根手指。  
就在这时，整个CR的警报都响了，不仅仅是这个房间里的，就连外面的走道，甚至是别的房间，都隐隐约约传来此起彼伏的警报声。  
突如其来的鸣笛震得大我心头一颤。  
他紧张地拽住镜飞彩的胳膊，皱眉道：“怎么了？！”  
而镜飞彩只是盯着屏幕里枯枝一般的手指，喃喃道：“三……”  
白骨如同报时一般，收回了一根手指。  
二。  
然后又是一根。  
一。

“闪开！！”  
一道电光像是从枯骨上迸射出来，将阻挡在面前的屏幕击得粉碎，然后是火光，混着散射的碎片从那台薄薄的笔记本里轰然炸裂。  
大我只感觉到胸口被镜飞彩用力推开，然后是一股更大的冲力将他推得更远。  
火焰燃起的烟雾触发了火警，水从天花板喷洒下来，兜头盖脸地淋在大我身上。  
大我抹了把脸，竭力想要从这一片混乱里看过去，却什么也看不清。  
“Brave！”  
除了漱漱水声只余下沉默。  
“镜飞彩！！”  
头一回，大我感觉这间熟悉的房间安静到令人害怕。  
“镜飞彩——！！！”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
他在黑暗里。  
静谧，寒冷，只有自己的呼吸。  
飞彩深吸了一口气，却被冷空气呛住，禁不住急促地咳嗽起来。  
他躺在自己的墓穴里。  
不知怎的，他就是知道。  
这里太暗，视线所及看不见别的，只能看见自己的双手。也许是最近太过劳累，他分明感觉到自己又瘦了些，指骨嶙峋又苍白，在棺盖上敲出沉闷的声响。  
咚、咚、咚。  
混合着令人难以察觉的、电流声一般的噪音。  
他的腕上绑着一根细绳，末端被棺盖的边缘隐匿——它应该是通着外面的，但棺盖沉重，即使用尽全力也无法挪动分毫。  
寒冷扼住他的呼吸，黑暗蒙住他的眼睛。  
天才一般的医生此刻也毫无办法。  
有谁在吗？  
谁来……  
手腕扯动了细绳。  
然后飞彩就听见了。  
是丧钟响了。

*

他在白色中醒来。  
飞彩眨了下眼，又用力眨了一下，然后才松了口气。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
是监察医的声音。  
脸上泛着痒痒的疼，有白气随着呼吸充满氧气罩，下一秒消散了又聚起，但空气是暖的，这让飞彩的心彻底放了下来。  
他咽了下喉咙，僵硬的脖子被喉管扯住，艰难地向上抬了抬，声音沙哑到不像平时的自己：“花家呢？”  
“他没事，倒是你，昏睡了一整天。”  
混乱的记忆也渐渐浮现在脑海里，他的声音还是哑，但比起刚才已经自如了很多：“电脑爆炸了……”  
“我们都知道了，CR有监控，Poppy已经去查了。”九条贵利矢说着，检查了下飞彩手臂上的输液管，将流速调慢了一些，然后记录起医疗仪上的各项数值。  
“那是Genm的电脑。”飞彩回忆道。  
“……是。”九条笔下一顿，又接着写起来，语气平静，“但不是我送来的。”

有那么一会儿，贵利矢觉得房间里似乎太安静了些，也或许是因为自己身上落了嫌疑才感觉时间特别难熬。他偷瞄了镜飞彩一眼，发现对方好像脑子放空了一样，双眼也没什么焦距，愣愣地瞪着空白一片的头顶。  
“那就好。”仿佛过了很久，贵利矢才听见镜飞彩这样说。  
说这话的时候，对方的语气淡淡的，似乎带着疲惫。  
贵利矢听出来了，所以有了一丝犹豫：“有一件事情必须要让你知晓……”  
“我得了游戏病吧？”这次镜飞彩倒是回应得很快。  
贵利矢有点惊讶：“你怎么……？！”  
只见镜飞彩注视着天花板，平静地问：“那个崩源体是什么？”  
“……是Brave幻想玩家。”贵利矢找了张椅子在病床边坐下，“就在爆炸过后没多久，存放原型卡带的圣都研究所被攻击了。”  
镜飞彩睁大眼睛，眼看着就要起身，贵利矢一把把人按回了床上，补充道：“还好当时我在附近，顺利击退了崩源体。”  
“击退？……所以是逃走了吗？”镜飞彩揉了揉眉心，感觉到输液针戳刺到血管的微疼，“那现在呢？发现踪迹了吗？”  
“有一些头绪。”  
“谁在处理？”  
贵利矢顿了顿，说：“白发医生。”  
这时，镜飞彩突然转头，幽幽地看了贵利矢一眼，贵利矢感觉对方的身影似乎产生了电磁抖动，但那只是一瞬，快到像是他的错觉。  
“是……吗？”镜飞彩既而又看向天花板，然后像是劳累地闭上了眼睛，“可以相信他的吧？”  
这一刻，贵利矢觉得自己应该说些什么，比如细数一下CR的大家过去一同战斗的经历，比如白发医生也不止一次拯救病患于危难、还很多次想要拯救镜飞彩的事，比如这一次，也是白发医生把毫无知觉的他从那个炸到看不出原貌的休息室里拖出来的事。  
但镜飞彩看起来真的很累，贵利矢自己也曾经因为病毒反噬而死去过，他知道镜飞彩现在应该相当不好受……所以他什么也没有多说，只是将一块软垫塞进镜飞彩被指甲掐到青紫的手心里。  
“如果是白发医生的话，肯定没问题。”  
贵利矢笑着安抚道，他相信镜飞彩听得进去。  
然后他从椅子上站起来，算起来，他已经照看了镜飞彩不少时候，Poppy也应当快回来了。  
——他也该去做自己的事了。

*

贵利矢回到Genm的旧办公室——那里现在已经从卫生省管辖彻底归于CR的名下。  
昏暗如地下室一般的房间里似乎很久没有人来了，尽管卫生省当时将里面的游戏资料和设备全部搬走，等管辖权落到CR手里后他们又统统将东西搬了回来，但就这么堆放在房间的各个角落，看起来像一堆堆无人认领的废品。  
“真怀念啊，九条先生。”  
有数据化的光斑从贵利矢的背后飘出来，散落在他身边，浮现出一个修长的身影。  
“不要冷不丁冒出来啊，神。”贵利矢冲着身边骤然出现的身影吐槽道，但很快又像是想到什么，慌忙道歉，“不是，抱歉，黎斗。”  
那个身影看起来只有十六七岁的年纪，还是个少年的模样，身高也才堪堪和贵利矢齐平，远没有他后来那么高大。  
但少年只是弯了弯眼睛，笑得礼貌又乖巧：“九条先生又喊我奇怪的称呼了呢，不过没关系……”  
他随意走到一张覆满灰尘的办公桌前，说：“很久没有来了，这里。”  
“你认得这里？”贵利矢略带惊讶。  
这个意外年轻的檀黎斗是在那场雨夜之后出现的，其实也是那之后很久的事了。他第一次听到少年的声音时以为自己脑袋出了问题，直到后来少年在他面前显现真正的样貌，贵利矢才把眼前的人和檀黎斗历史资料里的照片联系到一起。  
但这个少年檀黎斗显然也只有少年的记忆，这是贵利矢不断试探后得出的结论。  
——不过这样也好，若记得多了，他还真不知道怎么面对。  
“嗯，我的秘密基地——最开始想要做游戏的时候就选好的地方。”檀黎斗一口气吹起一大片灰尘，用指尖捏起一张泛黄的资料纸，“给宝生永梦的游戏磁盘就是这里做的。”  
贵利矢听到这里，突然就打了个冷颤，岔开了话题：“还是看看有什么能查清大医生的病因吧。”说着就随意挑了一堆文件箱，蹲下来一个一个地看上面注明的标签。  
“游戏病的病因不都是因为压力吗？这里能找到什么？”少年也跟到他身边，歪着头弯腰看他在资料箱里挑挑拣拣。  
“总有关于Brave卡带的原始资料吧。”  
“可能吧，”少年说得无比真诚，“但是，九条先生，我觉得可能没什么用。”  
“为什么？”贵利矢疑惑，回头撞上少年明亮的眼眸。  
“因为他感染的是别的病毒。”  
少年的眼眸里多的是贵利矢看不透的东西，这让他不禁有一瞬恍神——这一个那一个，每一个檀黎斗都让贵利矢看不透——但自己有看穿谎言的天赋，会说谎的人才容易能辨明谎话。  
“别的病毒？什么意思？”贵利矢继续问。  
少年回到他原来选的那张桌子，将还算干净的资料纸垫在桌上，双手一撑坐了上去。  
“镜飞彩接受过适合手术，他的身体理应已经适应了Brave幻想玩家卡带，但为什么它还是变成了崩源体脱离开镜飞彩的身体？”他耐心地分析道，“是其他的病毒，与原本是抗体的病原体结合、变异、或是同化了，超过了适合手术的免疫阈值，除了这个原因我想不到别的。”  
“那是什么病毒呢？新的崩源体吗？那也不应该生成幻想玩家的形态啊……”  
少年竖起一根手指，在勾起的唇前摇了摇：“不是新的，是原本就可能在的。”  
“什么？”  
“是Cronus。”檀黎斗说，“别忘了，它是假面骑士编年史里等级最高的崩源体病毒。”  
“Cronus不是檀正宗的……？”贵利矢皱紧眉头，他从来没想到檀正宗还能在这里发挥作用。  
“你忘了吗？镜飞彩的圣遗骑士卡带是谁给他的？”檀黎斗又笑着摇了摇头。  
“难道是那时候？”贵利矢惊讶道，“可如果是这样，为什么脱离的不是圣遗骑士，而是幻想玩家？”  
檀黎斗挑了挑眉，说：“这种事你们医生应该比我更清楚吧，病毒扩散、病灶转移什么的。何况檀正宗体内的是原始病毒，是比原型病毒还要霸道的存在哦。”  
对方此刻的神态让贵利矢觉得熟悉，但对方的脸上很快又浮现出少年特有的笑容，腼腆乖巧，仿佛一切都是贵利矢的多心错觉。  
“但像Cronus这样霸道的病毒竟然可以潜伏那么久而看不出症状，这样的事可以做到吗？”贵利矢喃喃自语道。  
“理论上可以，”檀黎斗点点头，“同时感染两种崩源体的病患在你们CR不是也有先例吗？”  
“话虽如此……那么你能做到吗？将一种病毒隐藏在另一种病毒里植入人的体内。”  
眼前的人似笑非笑地看着贵利矢，贵利矢自认为可以看穿檀黎斗、檀黎斗神或是别的什么黎斗的任何言外之意，但这个意外年轻的檀黎斗似乎已经能够开始展现自己超凡的伪装技巧，让贵利矢面对他时下意识感到紧张。  
“可以哟。”只听他这样说道，“父亲能做到的事我没理由做不到……”  
——因为这就是我神一样的才能啊！  
仿佛有熟悉的笑声钻进贵利矢的耳朵，他猛地抬眼看向檀黎斗，发现对方已经转过头去专心致志地翻看起桌上的旧资料，也还是原来那个年轻得不像话的少年模样，丝毫没有成年后的那个人的影子。  
“那你有办法分离出Cronus 吗？从大医生的体内？”  
“可以。”  
少年的回答没有丝毫犹豫。  
贵利矢的心却没来由地一跳。  
“只要先激活镜飞彩体内的病毒，就可以。”


	3. Chapter 3

.  
大我靠在电梯里，头顶的指示灯一路向下，直到圣都医院的最下层——CR专属的科室。  
他低头深吸了一口气，试图摆脱那股纠缠不休的劳累感。他的左手抬不起来了，不知道是刚才的战斗伤到了筋骨还是疲劳麻痹了他的神经——果然Snipe模拟玩家面对飞彩的“魔王”还是有些吃力吗？  
不过还好……  
大我摸到口袋里的那个物件，手指勾勒出卡带的轮廓，让他稍稍安心。  
电梯叮地一声打开，大我撑起身体，又深深吸了一口气，跨出了电梯。  
走廊的尽头就是病房，大我用证件刷开了感应门，房间里弥漫着淡淡的消毒水的气味，感觉比以往还要安静空旷。  
镜飞彩在门一开的时候就朝这边看了过来，好在大我早就调整好了状态，神色轻松地扶着床边的栏杆，问：“睡得怎么样？”  
镜飞彩戴着氧气罩，声音朦胧得有些不真切：“无证医……”  
大我苦笑一下，刚想说这个小少爷怎么总是过不去这个茬儿，却又听镜飞彩说道：“……你受伤了。”  
对方抬起手，苍白的手臂从病号服里露出来，指尖就这么堪堪擦过了他的脸颊。大我吓了一跳，这才迟钝地感觉到耳根靠近下颚的地方热辣辣地疼，想是战斗时无意间蹭破了皮。而镜飞彩的手似乎有些过于凉了，只是这么微微接触皮肤，连带着伤口周围都滚烫起来。  
大我拉过镜飞彩冰凉的手，重新塞进被子里，戏谑道：“小少爷担心我？”  
镜飞彩没有反驳，他甚至难得微笑起来，整个眉眼都柔软了。  
“——那么，Brave幻想玩家怎么样了？”  
听到镜飞彩如此平静的语气，大我手下一顿，又是一阵苦笑：“你知道了啊……”  
他从口袋里摸出那个镜飞彩熟悉到不能再熟悉的卡带，在手上摇了摇，轻轻放到对方的枕边，说：“你的‘魔王’好难缠，害我费了不少功夫。”  
“毕竟，即使是无证医，也要尽医生的责任呀。”  
“真啰嗦，已经不是无证了……”大我无奈地掏出自己的证件，指着自己的照片和名字说，“难道要我把证挂在你脖子上，才能提醒你我‘有证’了这个事实吗？”  
镜飞彩不置可否，只是半眯着眼，困顿地看着大我过于活泼的表演。  
然后他们彼此都不约而同地沉默下来，只有医疗记录仪的滴滴声仿若背景音一般规律地响着。  
也许是game clear的缘故，镜飞彩的气色似乎是好了一些，大我安静地看着镜飞彩，不知怎的竟有些感慨。  
从什么时候起，他们竟然能够这样坦然地面对彼此了呢？不管是交班时候下意识拨通的电话，还是偶尔见面无伤大雅的拌嘴，都不再像最初那样锋芒毕现了？  
但像现在这样，即使不言语也不觉得尴尬，倒是不曾有过。  
若是寻常，镜飞彩定要跳起来逃离这种奇怪的氛围；但大我却已经习惯了，大约是因为他已经持续这种状态太久，一个人静默地观察这位小少爷——当然他拒绝承认这种状态里包含了“孤独”，因为那个小少爷看起来也是这样的……  
但有时候大我也会想，或许正因为这种奇怪的状态才让自己能够继续这么生活下去，好像这样的生活也是有些意义的——一切精神上的苦痛、身体上的折磨、见不得光的医生事业，还有兀自坚持的理想……这一切都是有意义的。  
“——我不会让你也像百濑小姬那样的”。  
最终，大我还是忍不住将这句话说出口。  
这是一切愧疚和痛苦的源头，也是他为之坚持至今的理由。  
但出乎意料的，镜飞彩却睁大了眼睛，像是忽然从困顿中惊醒。他的呼吸渐渐急促起来，大我感觉自己那两簇显眼的白发在镜飞彩的眼里刹时就模糊了，一种无法言喻的痛苦从对方的眸子里漫溢出来，似乎要将他整个吞没。

*

他又掉进梦里了。  
一样的黑暗，一样的寒冷，一样的令人窒息。  
「飞彩……」  
有人在耳边叫他。  
他转过头去，这一次，百濑小姬那张熟悉又美好的面孔出现在他身边，离得那么近，仿佛还有呼吸。  
「飞彩，要做世界第一的医生哦。」  
小姬闭着眼微笑，她睡着了，却仿佛还在说话。  
他伸出手抚摸上小姬冰冷的面容，他想他这一辈子大概都不会爱上别人。  
但心突然就抽痛起来。  
细微地、急促地，仿佛埋入体骨的针，汹涌地奔向胸膛。  
耳边电流似的噪音也涌现出来，嗡嗡地灌满了他的耳朵。  
他不禁缩手抓紧自己的胸口，试图阻止这股疼痛，接着手腕上的钟绳就被牵动了，引得钟声轰鸣。四肢不住颤抖，钟声就越发近了，一声又一声，如夏日祭连绵的炮火，仿佛没有止期。  
他用左手用力地掐住右手上的钟绳，任由它在腕上留下青紫的痕迹，用尽了全身的力气去扯动它。  
而那钟声那样近，仿佛就在棺材外。  
“谁来——”  
飞彩蜷缩在百濑小姬的身旁，连呻吟都被静谧吞没。  
而那个人的名字就适时地浮现在脑海，几乎让他脱口而出。

*

贵利矢告知了有关檀正宗和Cronus的线索后，就挂断了和花家大我的通话，同时心里像落下了半块石头，终于几不可闻地舒了口气。  
在一边翻资料翻到无聊的少年不死心地朝贵利矢又重复了一遍：“你们找不到什么的。”  
但贵利矢似乎并没有理睬的打算。  
于是少年也没有继续说了，只是从桌上跳下，挪到了另一张办公桌前，试图连接上没有网线的旧电脑。  
过了半晌，倒是贵利矢自己忍不住问道：“说说吧，你是怎么知道檀正宗、Cronus病毒和圣遗卡带的事的？”  
正玩得自得其乐的少年难得愣神，说：“你在怀疑什么？”  
贵利矢的视线隔着好几堆废弃的文件箱，直直地盯着他，没有说话。  
檀黎斗低下头，好似有一点失落，过了一会儿解释道：“卫生省的档案库密码不是很难破解……”  
贵利矢一听几乎跳起来：“檀黎斗，你疯了吗！又想坐牢吗？！”  
少年听见贵利矢喊他的名字，眼睛登时亮了起来，但同时又满脸疑惑，似乎不明白他为何突然发怒。  
“你在说什么呀，九条先生。”他小声嘟囔，“不会被发现的……”  
但这还是被贵利矢听到，少年的脸上根本藏不住心事，这一点倒是和檀黎斗还是“神”的时候有那么点类似，反而是作为“社长”的那段时间才是贵利矢最看不透他的时候。  
“算了，”贵利矢无奈地摆摆手，“以后不可以这样。”  
少年又开心地晃起了脚。  
“九条先生还有什么要问我的吗？”  
要激活病毒就必须释放压力，贵利矢也很想知道镜飞彩的压力到底是什么。  
他问：“你知道大医生的压力是什么？”  
“大概能猜到一点！”檀黎斗非常好心地给出提示，“为什么当初镜飞彩会成为檀正宗的帮手？”  
“因为百濑小姬。”贵利矢理所当然地回答，“难道大医生还是没有放下百濑小姬？”  
“百濑小姬的数据已经彻底绝版了，忘记了吗？”  
听到“绝版”这个用词，贵利矢不自觉地瞄了一眼少年，发现对方眼也没有抬，似乎是不经意说出的话。  
贵利矢继续说：“然后呢？这也不能证明……”  
“那家伙虽然对自己曾经的恋人执着，但也只是基于有一线生机的前提。”檀黎斗似乎是对那台没有网络的电脑终于失去了兴趣，他将手背在脑后，躺在一张老旧的老板椅上转了一圈。  
贵利矢更加疑惑：“那么是什么原因？不是因为爱情？”  
少年用脚一蹬，老板椅就滑到了贵利矢的跟前。  
少年放下手，扶在椅子两侧，连神色似乎也认真起来：“是不是爱情我不清楚，但人类的感情从来都不是三言两语可以说明白的不是吗？”  
贵利矢盯着少年的脸，那模样忽然让他觉得熟悉又陌生。  
然后檀黎斗弯起嘴角似是讥笑了一下，继续说：“也许那家伙觉得自己永远也不会有比百濑小姬更刻骨铭心的爱情，但谁又能保证世界上不会出现另一个，代替逝去的恋人，不知不觉占据了全部关注的人呢？”  
贵利矢仿佛抓住了什么关键，皱眉道：“你说的是谁？……白发医生吗？”  
少年微笑：“这可不是我说的。”  
贵利矢对少年透露的信息无比震惊，但转念一想似乎又很合乎情理：“难道大医生对白发医生……？按照他的性格又无法言说，所以才……？”  
“这也不是我说的。”少年似乎是有点不屑，“这种纠结来纠结去的无聊游戏也只有愚蠢的人类会深陷其中了。”  
“喂喂，我现在也是人类哎。”  
“那你也是愚蠢的人类。”  
“但崩源体也和人类一样有感情啊，像帕拉德……”  
贵利矢兀自反驳着，没有发现眼前的人一时没有作声，像是一台精密的仪器终于卡壳了一样。  
最终，还是少年自己从老板椅上起来，打断了贵利矢的辩论：“既然知道了镜飞彩的病因，你应该有办法激活病毒了吧？”  
贵利矢点点头：“然后呢？你有办法？”  
檀黎斗没有回答，自顾自往门口走去。  
这间旧办公室没有窗户，只有为数不多的几扇通风口，在日光下透着隐隐绰绰的光。  
直至行到门口，他才回过身来，回答了一句无关的话。  
“我不需要有感情。只需要才能。”  
贵利矢心里一沉，猛地望向门口的人影，却只见那人半身隐没在黑暗里，眼里却是逼人的光。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
飞彩再次清醒过来的时候，花家大我正攥着双手坐在病床边的椅子上，身上佩戴着玩家驱动器，像是随时准备战斗的样子。  
他低着头，额头抵在握得发白的拳头上，没有第一时间发现飞彩的醒转。  
心电仪平稳地发出滴滴滴的响声，飞彩张了张嘴，吐出一声算不上叫声的叹息。  
但明显，还是有人很快察觉到了这不一样的声音。  
“醒了？”  
花家大我的声音冷冷的。  
镜飞彩对上他同样有些冷的视线，没有答话。  
“崩源体没有从你体内脱离。”花家大我放下攥握成拳的手，样子有些颓然，“之前我明明已经通关了幻想玩家，你的游戏病却还是没有好，你知道原因吗？”  
镜飞彩转过头避开了他，似是不想回答这个问题。  
“你是不是有什么瞒着我？”花家大我从椅子上站起来，走到床前——尽管花家大我平日里也不常给人好脸色，但这次几乎是黑了脸，逼视着飞彩讨要一个答案。  
但飞彩不为所动，答得不咸不淡：“不是什么必须要通报的事情。”  
花家大我扶着床边的护栏，扶手在他手里被捏得嘎吱作响：“和病情相关我就必须知道！现在，我是你的主治医生！”  
这话他几乎是低吼着说的。  
飞彩已经很久没有见到过这样的花家大我了，也略略感到惊讶，原来无证医还能有这般生气的时候。  
见病床上的人并不理睬，花家大我又攥起了拳头，这一次他用力捶向病床边的扶手，然后愤愤地转身走开了几步，焦躁地在病房里打转，没再说一句话。  
飞彩想起先前的那个梦，这应当是一种预示吧，是他无法排解的压力，也是他内心最深的愿望。  
他问：“那和病情无关呢？”  
大我低吼：“那我也要知道！”  
然后是沉默。  
其实那么多年，飞彩多少还是有看明白一些事情。比如花家大我也和他一般活在自责里的事，比如花家大我其实并不希望他也成为一名战士的事，比如相比起他在意花家大我，可能是花家大我在意他更多一点的事……  
但如今又怎么会演变成眼下的状况呢？  
这是飞彩没有想明白的。  
“你到底在想什么？”大我似乎是看出飞彩的愣神，不由放软了语气，“Brave，这次我真的看不懂你。”  
“你以前就能看懂吗？”飞彩终于抬眼回视他。  
飞彩的语气淡淡的，他又感觉到了疲累，他已经无暇顾及这句话在花家大我的耳朵里到底算作是讥讽，还是真的在期待某人的回答。  
“是。”花家大我说。  
他甚至还轻叹了口气：“即使你什么也不说，我也可以知道。”  
飞彩有些惊讶于对方的认真，但过了一会儿，他就感觉梦境似乎笼罩进了现实，针扎似的疼痛随着血液在身体里流淌。  
“抱歉。”许久，镜飞彩才从氧气罩后闷闷地吐出一句。  
“——抱歉，以后不会了。”他又说。  
大我盯着飞彩的瞳孔收缩了一下，似乎并不因对方的服软而感到欣慰，反而有一股怒气更加猛烈地在他的体内烧起来。  
“你感染的是Cronus吧？是当初檀正宗给你圣遗卡带的时候就携带上的——Lazer已经都告诉我了。”  
镜飞彩的睫毛颤了一下，没有作声。  
大我再次靠近床边，凝视着镜飞彩，语气也冷了。  
他说：“我不知道为什么这次崩源体没有从你体内脱离，也许是你在故意克制压力……但是不释放压力并不表示压力不存在！游戏病毒积压在体内还是会继续消耗你的精神力的！”  
“我知道。”  
“那为什么——”  
“我有自己的考量。”  
“那就说说你的考量！”  
“总之我自己的身体我自己清楚。”  
“混蛋！你清楚个屁！”大我再也忍耐不下去，他将镜飞彩从床上拽起来，把着飞彩的后脑勺，将人牢牢固定在自己的面前，也终于让镜飞彩的眼里真真切切地映出了他的身影。  
“你已经是第二次陷入昏迷了，刚出的报告显示你多处脏器衰竭，你知道再这样下去意味着什么吗……你究竟知不知道自己在干什么！”花家大我一字一句地说道，气得几乎哆嗦。  
捧在后脑勺的手让飞彩无法动弹，连输氧管也被花家大我的胳膊缠住，飞彩用力挣开了花家大我，然后抬手索性就摘了氧气罩。一瞬间涌上的窒息感让他晕眩，但即使面对如此不冷静的花家大我，他还是依然镇定，他说：“知道了是Cronus又怎样？照目前的情形看，病毒已经和我体内原本的抗体融合变异，这就是为什么即使是打败了幻想玩家也无法将Cronus从我体内清除。所以即使我告知病因，你们可能也没有办法对付它……”  
花家大我不死心：“你的压力到底是什么？如果是通过战斗也无法根治的疾病，你就更应该告诉我原因。即便你自己也是医生，但现在我是你的主治医生，你是我的病人，你的医疗方案应该由我决定，而不是自己擅作主张。”  
他甚至故作轻松地轻哼了一声，继续说：“不就是Cronus吗？我也可以使用编年史的卡带，我可以应付得来……”  
“那如果这次出现的崩源体是圣遗骑士呢？”  
“消灭崩源体本来就是我的责任，我就算是拼上性命也会战斗的！”  
听到这里，镜飞彩却纠起了眉头，连嘴角都抿成一道冰冷的线条。  
“Brave……镜飞彩……”花家大我叫他的名字，从未有过的柔软。  
他没有继续逼问镜飞彩，一声一声地叹着气，像是失落也像是失望。  
他说：“你到底想要什么……为什么不能听我的呢？哪怕一次也好……”  
花家大我按着飞彩，紧握双肩的手指那样用力，还微微发着抖。这让飞彩感觉到了疼痛，但是他现在有点分不清，这疼痛到底是因为大我，还是因为自己本身。  
“我无论怎么样都没有关系，这是我作为主治医生应当承受的。你应该理解的，你为什么就不能够……依靠我一下呢？”  
这是飞彩第一次听到花家大我这么说。  
但他本能地觉得，这就是花家大我的真心话。  
——想要一直被谁依靠着，想要继续像一个医生一样被谁信赖着。  
——因此可以忍受所有身心的痛苦，即使不被理解也可以一直这样在暗处默默战斗、守护自己认为值得的东西。  
——而如今这个对象，就是镜飞彩。  
但此刻的飞彩却因为这句话，像一个终于被激怒的动物，不理智地冲撞所有温柔和好意。  
“我不能说！我就是不能说！！”  
他的声音还是哑的，却奋力尖叫起来。  
“我就是因为理解一切所以才不能够认同！你才是……为什么总是这样想！自己怎么样都无所谓什么的……你的生命是那么没有价值的东西吗？！”  
“只要能治好——”  
“但是我不想要这样啊！！”  
说完，飞彩像突然间卸了力道一般，摇了摇头：“只有你……我不想要你再这样下去。”  
花家大我似乎是感觉到了什么，他松开了手，小退了半步，有些僵硬地站在原地。  
飞彩的心又抽痛起来，但嘴角却露出自嘲的微笑——他不是个不会表达情绪的人，那一夜与小姬道别时他真的已经学会了很多，如何坦率地面对自己的心，如何勇敢地说出内心的话语……他其实都学会了。  
但，唯独不可以对这个人诉说。  
飞彩抬起头，直视着花家大我一瞬间有些游移的眼眸，说：“也许，像从前那样假装什么也不知道，还可以一直跟你作对的话，对我是一个更轻松的选择。但我已经决定了自己的道路——制定最优的治疗方案、成为世界第一的医生……即使是现在这般境况，我也在做我该做的。这是我的职责、我的选择，无论如何都没什么可遗憾的……”  
花家大我依旧沉默地伫立在原地，他紧蹙着眉头，像是在尽力理解飞彩的话，也像是在努力阻止自己也说出什么来。  
飞彩仿佛看穿了花家大我的挣扎，心中骤然一痛。  
“但是无证医……啊，不该再这么叫你了……”他真心诚意地劝解道，“花家前辈，放下那份包袱吧，对我的，对小姬的——”  
因为我已经放下了。  
突然，飞彩感觉有一股腥甜从胃里一路烧到喉头。  
花家大我看着他的眼神变得有些游离，甚至有一丝迷茫。  
飞彩看着这样茫然的花家大我，在心中不经意叹了口气。  
他们离得这样近，只要他微微昂起头就能看清花家大我深邃的双眼，伸一伸手就能触到那眉间的褶皱……或许以后再也不会有这样的机会，飞彩从床上跪坐起来，下意识地，双手就这样轻柔地圈住眼前的男子。  
花家大我好似这才从思绪中清醒过来，身体却因为眼前的景象再度僵硬，原本已经半抬起的手悬在半空慢慢紧握成拳。  
飞彩消瘦的双臂环抱着花家大我，对方的肩膀如此宽厚，温暖到让人难以割舍。  
——在这个世界上，总要有一个人来解开花家大我的枷锁。  
——但如果一定是今天，那么他就来做这个人。  
嘴里的甜味几乎要满溢出来，飞彩偷偷用手捂住嘴，小口地喘着气，说完了最后一句话。  
“大我，你应该向前看了。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
等贵利矢回到CR的时候，镜飞彩已经转移到了更底层的重症监护室。贵利矢心下一沉，他也没想到就短短半天，镜飞彩的病情已经严重到这个地步。  
他步履匆忙地赶到楼下，花家大我正穿着全套的隔离服站在隔离区的观察窗前，静悄悄地看着无菌病房里的人，不知道在想什么。  
贵利矢在最外面的走廊敲敲门，花家大我这才回过神，示意他进来。  
进入隔离区，贵利矢脱下外衣，做完一整套消毒流程后也穿上了隔离服，和花家大我并排站到一起。  
比起先前的病房，无菌室内的护理仪器更加精密，整整齐齐地排列在病床旁，将看起来过分消瘦的镜飞彩团团围住。  
监护仪滴滴滴地响着，附和着镜飞彩尚且平缓的呼吸，但氧气罩内的白雾弱得几乎透明，惹得贵利矢也不忍再看下去，转头问道：“大医生情况怎么样？”  
深蓝色的隔离服衬得花家大我的脸色有些苍白，他张了张口，却没有发出声响。  
过了半晌，他咽了咽喉咙，哑着嗓子说：“内脏多处积血，凝血功能障碍，心源性休克……不能再拖了。”  
“我不是已经告诉你感染的病毒是Cronus了吗？如果你用编年史卡带……”贵利矢惊讶道。  
不知是不是贵利矢的错觉，他感觉花家大我的眼底闪过一丝痛苦。  
他停下来，低声问：“发生了什么事？”  
“是我的错……”  
大我抬手抚上观察窗口的玻璃，又想起方才触目惊心的画面。里面的人拥抱着他在他耳边喃语，从未那般柔声细言，但鲜血却也不知不觉间淌满了他的背脊，那刺目的红色仿佛和多年之前的画面重合，让他的心揪到一处……  
“崩源体一直没有脱离。”花家大我说，“他刻意控制，一直把病毒抑制在体内。”  
贵利矢皱起眉低头思索起来，然后就明白了，露出无奈的表情：“只要崩源体没有彻底成熟脱离病患，圣遗卡带就还依旧是原来的圣遗卡带，它会依旧在CR的掌控之下，总好过崩源体跑到外面伤到普通人，又或者是被别人通关来的强……我想大医生是这样打算的吧。”  
“应该就是这个原因吧……所以才一直不肯透露压力的源头，强撑到现在……”花家大我叹气，捏紧了窗前的手，“本来就是个不会说谎的小少爷，什么想说的话都写在脸上，藏也藏不住，自以为只要不说出口别人就不会知道，像个傻瓜一样……”  
贵利矢看着花家大我，第一次见到对方这样的神情，脸上挂着苦笑，却是像要哭了一样。  
他只好拍拍对方的肩膀：“他不肯说？”  
“对……”花家大我犹豫了一下，“他什么也没说。”  
“但是你已经知道了。”贵利矢笃定地说。  
反倒是花家大我飞快地瞥了他一眼，没有作答。  
然后他的目光透过厚厚的玻璃回到镜飞彩的身上，带着一种意外深邃的凝视，连语气也分外深沉。  
“——但是，医生也有活下去的责任，不是吗？”  
他希望他活下去。

可能又过了一个小时，抑或只是几十分钟，院长那边传来消息，还是没有把握给镜飞彩立刻手术，只能采取保守治疗。  
花家大我似乎是已经猜到了结果，并不十分惊讶，但是依然颓唐地将头抵在了握紧的拳头上，眼睛直勾勾地望着病床，眼神里忧虑更深。  
“如果是在手术台上，没有比他更好的医生了。”他气馁地说。  
贵利矢又陪着花家大我站了一会儿，想起来之前揣在兜里的物件，犹疑着要不要这时候开口。  
然后他就感觉口袋里的东西剧烈地震动了一下，几乎自己掉出来。  
贵利矢赶紧摁住它，对花家大我说：“我现在有个方案，但是没有先例，你看要不要试一下？”  
“有什么风险？”  
“没有先例就是最大的风险了。”  
贵利矢有些紧张地盯着花家大我，而对方一直低着头，不知是不是在考虑他的建议。  
“反正也不会更糟了，不是吗？”贵利矢继续说。  
而花家大我默默地点点头：“是不会更糟了。”

两人又做了一遍消毒，一前一后进入无菌室。花家大我走在贵利矢的后面，看着贵利矢走到病床边，自己则在病房门口站定。  
病房里，镜飞彩似乎一直在昏睡。  
仿佛无人可以打扰，睡得安静又安详。  
花家大我站在门口，那是离病床最远的角落，贵利矢回头瞅了他一眼，从另一个口袋取出一管针剂仔细而缓慢地打进镜飞彩的胳膊里。  
似乎是药物的刺激，镜飞彩的身体在床上弹跳了一下，但却依旧没有醒转。  
贵利矢找了张椅子在床边坐下，开始在他耳边耳语。  
“大医生，你到底是怎么想的？”  
镜飞彩面无表情地睡着，仿佛毫无知觉。  
贵利矢继续说下去，好像并不在意镜飞彩的反应，像是自言自语：“所以你宁愿这样？觉得只要不释放压力，那个崩源体就不会进化？……我说大医生，你脑袋烧坏了吗？”  
他说：“我都能猜到你说了什么，一定又是什么你的职责我的职责、放下不放下的那一套，对吧？”  
说到这里，尽管镜飞彩闭着眼，眉头却肉眼可见地皱了起来，像是不认同贵利矢的发言。  
“而且，对医生说谎是要被打屁股的……”  
说到这里，贵利矢甚至呵呵笑了一声，随即提高了声音：“你给我听好了！我现在郑重宣布，我，九条贵利矢对病患镜飞彩感染游戏病事件的调查结果，希望花家大我医生迅速做好手术准备。”  
话音刚落，周围的仪器随着这句话同时发出刺耳的警报，各项指数都不正常地剧烈浮动起来。镜飞彩没有睁开眼睛，却有刺眼的像素噪点在他的身上跳跃——这是病发的症状！  
此刻的贵利矢额上起了薄汗，他双眼紧紧盯着床上的同僚，伸出一只手制止了忍不住想冲过来的花家大我，飞快地朝他摇了摇头示意还不是时候。  
大我忍耐下来，脚下微微迈开步子站稳，一手掏出了自己的游戏卡带，拇指扣在扳机上。  
“为什么大医生身上的病毒突然超过了适合手术可免疫的阈值？”  
贵利矢的语气激动起来，手指在口袋里渐渐收紧。  
“为什么消灭了被病毒感染的Brave幻想玩家却还是不能完全清除压力？”  
飞彩身上的噪点抖动得更加激烈，光斑逐渐转变成危险的颜色。  
“那是因为——你的压力根本不是因为对原型卡带研究停滞不前而产生的焦虑！”  
“你真正的病因是——”  
忽然间，镜飞彩从急促的喘息中骤然惊醒，他睁大着眼睛一眼就看见了身边的九条贵利矢，他张口想要喊叫却发现自己根本说不出话来；他伸出插满了输液管的双手，发现自己的身形也因为压力的泄漏渐渐变得不稳定起来，有异色的光点从他身体迸发出来，似要凝出实体。  
这是……崩源体成熟后要脱离的征兆！  
“收到了。”  
其实，花家大我并没有完全听完九条贵利矢的话。  
真正的病因什么的，早在镜飞彩拥抱他的时候，他就已经知道了。  
他并不是没有过慌乱和纠结，他也曾在那一瞬间认真地考虑过回应或是拒绝这一回事，但这些被他认为是“软弱”的小心思，比起眼下拯救镜飞彩的性命来说都微不足道。  
——医生也有活下去的责任，他是医生的主治医生，他就要帮助他活下去。  
“第五十战术。Mission starts.”  
大我那熟悉的变身动作早已在镜飞彩面前演示过上百遍，如今再看，却似乎有什么不同。  
他抬起手，虚握成枪的手直直地指向镜飞彩的方向：“是不相信我吗，飞彩？”  
变身的绚丽光影充满了整个病房，Snipe 模拟玩家的装甲替换了了花家大我修长的身影。  
“相信我吧。这次我一定会成功的。”  
大我的手朝飞彩的方向虚抬了一下。  
Bang！  
仿佛真的有子弹射中了飞彩的心口，倏然的疼痛从胸口纠缠上他的四肢，拖拽着他，似要将他撕扯开来。  
与此同时，身边的九条贵利矢突然从口袋里抽出一台故障驱动器，对着飞彩毫无防备的后颈扎下来。  
“抱歉啦，大医生。”  
飞彩惊讶地看向他，对方却只是扶着他的脖子平静地数道。  
“3、2、1…”  
手术开始。  
镜飞彩的世界突然间堕入虚无。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“……真正的病因，不是因为……”  
住口！  
“……而是……花……”  
监察医你这家伙给我停下！  
“——是花家大我！”  
“住口——！！”

铛——  
钟又响了。  
将镜飞彩整个震醒。  
他又回到了这个黑暗的地方，不知怎的，内心却意外平静。  
而除了最初的那一下，他没再听见钟声。  
然后他解开了腕上的绳子，或许是因为解除了压迫血液重新流通，他的手指竟感觉到了一丝温暖。  
棺材里一片漆黑，这一次他真的什么也看不见了，于是他用左手往旁边摸索了一下，碰到了小姬冰凉的右手。  
外面隐约有笑声，肆意的、张扬的，散布在遥远的地方却不靠近，似乎有一点熟悉；有时候却也只像是狂啸的风，令人以为那只是错觉。  
飞彩牵着百濑小姬的手，把女孩的手指也紧紧拢住，仿佛对方也回握着他的手一样。他和她并排躺在棺材里，镜飞彩头一回决定开口和她说说话，虽然他知道也许只会是自己的自言自语。  
“这些年我一直有在继续我的理想，努力成为世界第一的医生……所以也不要再为我担心了。”  
“还有对不起……”镜飞彩转过头，试图看清百濑小姬的脸，却发现并不能够。  
他虽然有些失望，但仍继续说道：“但不是因为过去的事情道歉。”  
“明明决定了从此以后要对自己、对别人坦诚的，绝不会让别人也像你一样不安。”  
“但不知道怎么了，我好像背叛了自己的内心，因为我本来以为除了你我不会再爱上别人……”  
“但如果是那个人的话……”  
镜飞彩并没有说下去，他也并没有确定自己是否真的勇敢到能够表露一切。  
格啦——  
有木质断裂的声响。  
就在这时，黑暗骤然被光撕裂，冲散了囚禁着他的腐朽空气。  
还有一只手，熟悉的、温暖的，充满了让他心安的力量，就这样将他从这个狭小寒冷的空间里拖拽出来。  
百濑小姬冰凉的小手自然而然地从镜飞彩的手里滑落，宛若他们从未握紧，也像是那美丽的女孩儿先松了手。  
……

当镜飞彩醒来的时候，手指是温暖的，这种温暖沿着血液向上，将整个手掌都包裹。  
他侧过头，花家大我就卧在他的手边，宽大的手掌覆在自己的手上。  
——原来这就是温暖的源头。  
镜飞彩重重呼了口气，氧气罩将他的呼吸变成潮湿温暖的雾气，终于让他有了一丝回到现世的实感。  
“你醒了？”  
“嗯，刚醒。”  
花家大我的声音把飞彩略微吓了一跳，镜飞彩扯出一个尴尬的笑，仿佛是自己的一个呼吸就把睡着的人吵醒一样。  
“感觉怎么样？”花家大我问道，说着起身检查监控仪的数据。  
“托你们的福，”飞彩回道，语气真诚，“活过来了。”  
然后是沉默，带着一种难以言说的微妙感。  
也许花家大我并不觉得，但镜飞彩看着花家大我忙碌起来的身影，却一时不知道该说什么。  
等花家大我再坐回病床边的时候，他自然而然地又将镜飞彩的手放回了自己的手心里。  
“你们到底是怎么做到的？”镜飞彩问。  
“适合手术实际上也是将少量病毒打进我们体内生成抗体，所以那时候就在病毒活动到达峰值的时候，重新把Brave最原始的崩源体打进你体内，让它再度同化你体内的Cronus，通过消耗同化后的崩源体、并消灭脱离体外的那部分来治愈你的游戏病。”花家大我解释道，“本质上和当初帕拉德救Exaid的方式差不多。”  
“但儿科医原本就是帕拉德的宿主可以承载大量的崩源体感染，但我的适合手术只是接种很少的一部分，那我怎么……？”  
“之前Lazer给你打了一针新研发的缓解剂，可以抑制崩源体侵蚀宿主精神力的速度，同时防止外部崩源体暴力入侵人体时产生排异现象而导致宿主死亡。”花家大我揉搓着飞彩好像还是有些微凉的手指，“不过也是冒险了，万一没用的话……”  
花家大我顿了一下，抬起头看着镜飞彩继续说：“虽然游戏病算是治愈了，但是你身体损耗太大，还是要定期复查——我依旧是你的主治医生。”  
镜飞彩点点头：“麻烦你了，花家前辈。”  
听到这个称呼，花家大我一怔，露出玩味的神情：“我竟然有点不太习惯小少爷你的这个称呼。”  
镜飞彩感觉遭到对方的揶揄，面上一红，说：“那你习惯一下。还有不要叫我小少爷。”  
“不如换个称呼？”  
“比如？”  
“大我。”花家大我的眼神透出一股莫名的认真，“叫我大我，花家大我的大我。”  
方才的尴尬感一瞬间被巨大的震惊代替，镜飞彩几乎怀疑现在的这个花家大我到底是不是花家大我。  
“无证医，你是认真的吗？”  
“不是无证了。”  
“那要叫开业医吗？”  
“如果你一时叫不出口的话，倒也是可以接受。”  
“我觉得你应该看一下医生。”  
“我自己就是医生啊。”  
镜飞彩甚至忍不住抽出自己的手摸了摸花家大我的额头，保证对方不是真的烧坏了脑袋。而花家大我则苦笑着扒拉下还是个病患的镜飞彩的手，又解释了一遍自己非常正常。  
然后两人在互相的注视里同时笑起来，带着一种心照不宣的默契。  
花家大我露出一个久违的、温和又腼腆的笑容，好像把时光拨回从前，一如当年那个天才放射科医生。  
“请更加信任我一点吧，”他说，“无论如何，请留在我身边，如果是你的话，什么话我都会听的。”  
这一番话竟让镜飞彩恍惚间有一些感动，这些年的时光仿佛累加在一起，不管是最初的痛苦也好，还是最后的释然也好，所有的回忆都变得有了重量，牵引着他一直以来惴惴不安的灵魂落回到地上。  
“以后，我会更加坦率一点的。”镜飞彩说，“抱歉让……你担心了。”  
原本他想说你们，但最终还是只说了你——他的病因是花家大我，从很早就开始，不知不觉间所有的视线和心绪都被这个人所占据，他隐瞒过、逃避过，但最终决定承认了，真正地面对自己的内心，是他和自己做的约定。  
“当然还有一件事要你知道，”花家大我从口袋里取出圣遗卡带放到镜飞彩的手里，说，“Lazer看过了，已经确认Cronus完全清除，现在，物归原主。但我想你可能需要重新培养一下自己体内的Brave抗体，因为之前的手术……”  
“等级达不到启动圣遗骑士的标准？”飞彩呼了口气，“没关系，我可以。”  
花家大我微笑：“我相信你可以，毕竟，你是世界第一的天才医生啊。”

他们又互相对视着笑起来，安静地，默契到像是呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完


	7. 番外《Ouroboros衔尾蛇》

今天是大医生出院的日子，贵利矢象征性地送去一束花后便借口整理再生医疗的新资料早早离开了CR。  
他又回到了幻梦的旧办公室，那些一摞摞的文件箱依旧无人整理，将从通风口透进来的光线割成一块一块整齐的阴影，像老旧游戏画面里损失了像素的黑方块。  
“神，可以出来了吧。”  
空旷的办公室将贵利矢的声音荡出回响，直觉告诉贵利矢那个人就在这里，但心里的某一块却似乎并不希望檀黎斗真的出现。  
昏暗的地下室依旧安静，连那些电影里常出现的、老旧物件发出的嘎吱声都不曾有。贵利矢站了一会儿，自嘲地笑笑，松了口气。  
但就在他转身的那一刻，上次来时少年坐过的椅子却突然在贵利矢的面前转动，迟缓地、像是电影的定格胶片似的、一点一点慢慢转过来。  
座位上的人在微弱的光线下只留下一副暧昧的轮廓，他的鼻子里喷出细碎的笑声，问：“什么都没问就要走吗？”  
“黎斗……”这次贵利矢真实地叹出一口气，摇摇头，“不，该叫你什么好呢？神吗？”  
座位上的人不置可否，微弱地耸了耸肩。  
“你有什么要说的吗？”  
贵利矢站在原地，和檀黎斗保持着一个不近不远的距离。日照变化让通风口处的光线时明时暗，但正巧有一簇打在了他半边脸上，他眯起眼，眼前却浮出一道苍白的光晕，像是笼在檀黎斗的身上，展现出一种奇妙的不实感。  
“还是这般审讯的口气吗？明明是你来找我的不是吗？”檀黎斗将问题推回来，让贵利矢莫名感觉烦躁起来。  
从来是这样，面对檀黎斗，贵利矢总是无法保持冷静。  
——因为他冷酷、善变、擅长欺骗。  
贵利矢这样告诉自己。  
等不到贵利矢的回应，那个人投降似地叹了口气，还是先开了口：“你什么时候知道的？”  
“手术之后你离开了，”贵利矢回忆道，“说明你已经不再需要继续将自己的崩源体培养在我身上了。”  
“你总是很让我有危机感。”檀黎斗的口气像是赞赏。  
“这就是你当初杀了我的原因？我该感到荣幸吗？”贵利矢讥讽地说，“还是，你要再杀我一次？”  
“我是可以那么做，说实话，我也有一点想。”檀黎斗停顿了一下，“但是……留下你的话游戏会比较有意思。”  
“你还想做什么？”  
“就目前来说我的目的都达成了。”  
“你那么在意大医生体内的Cronus病毒到底是为了什么？”  
“你不是已经看到结果了吗？”檀黎斗像是早就等待着贵利矢的这个问题，流露出一丝难得的兴致勃勃，“因为它可以让我成长……或者说可以帮我恢复到最佳的状态——”  
“你想要的是Cronus的Reset……”贵利矢恍然大悟，内心有些发现了真相一样的激动，不自觉地朝檀黎斗的方向跨出一步。  
“没错。它能帮助我，就像现在这样——摆脱少年的面容，还有，重新获得zombie的能力。”  
座位上的人也站了起来，他走出阴影，跨着优雅的步子，将修长的身影立在贵利矢的面前。  
“九条，你不怀念吗？我现在的模样。”  
檀黎斗仿佛一夜之间换了模样，不，准确地说是恢复成贵利矢长期以往熟悉的模样——拥有成年人一样棱角的面容，还有捉摸不透的笑。  
“啊啊。”贵利矢哼哼了一声，嫌恶地皱起了眉头，现在他终于可以确认对那人的称呼了，“要听实话吗？神。”  
檀黎斗似是毫不在意，他凑近贵利矢，放低了声音像是要对他说什么悄悄话。  
“——可你不也是利用了我吗？”  
贵利矢没有后退，任由对方的呼吸似有若无地触碰到自己耳畔，然后不动声色地斜了他一眼，隐藏了自己的疑惑。  
檀黎斗讽刺地眯起眼睛，嘴边的是讥诮的笑：“当我将治疗方案告诉你的时候，翻阅过过往CR医案的你，难道没有察觉这就是当时挽救了宝生永梦性命的那套方案？”  
贵利矢微微瞪大眼睛，却并没有反驳。  
“所以你并没有对花家大我说实话，你对本该信任的同伴说了谎。”  
“我不是……”  
“那你为什么没有告诉他，打入飞彩体内的其实不是什么Brave病原，而是我，以损失自身一部分崩源体病毒为代价，才在关键时刻释放了镜飞彩的压力……”  
檀黎斗伸出一直藏在裤袋里的左手，贵利矢看到他整个手腕以上的部分都消失了，那消失的边缘冒着像素化的光点，虽然没有像人类那般血肉模糊的场景，却也让人不寒而栗。  
“尽管作为崩源体，损失一点点自身的病毒并没有什么大不了的，这样的伤养一阵子也就好了……但你也曾成为过崩源体，你告诉我，崩源体是不会感觉到疼痛的吗？”  
贵利矢感觉呼吸一窒，檀黎斗说得轻描淡写，却有一股寒意从脚底无端地涌上他的全身，他甚至不自觉地想要伸出手去，触摸那空无一物的断口。  
“在我眼里，人类和崩源体一样，只是生命形态不同，人类的生命和崩源体的生命拥有同等的价值，所以将崩源体作为人类有限生命的延续，我从不觉得有什么问题。”  
檀黎斗将断手在贵利矢面前晃了晃，看到贵利矢眼里的犹豫，像是达成了戏弄对方的恶作剧一般，满足地重新插回了口袋。  
“你不也说过崩源体和人类一样有感情吗？我虽然不认同感情这回事……但至少是能像个人类一样拥有感情。所以现在重新成为了人类的你，反而能够冷眼旁观牺牲崩源体来拯救人类性命这种事了？”  
檀黎斗的语气其实并没有多么激动，他的语气甚至淡淡的，像是在说一件寻常的小事。但正是这样的檀黎斗，让贵利矢浑身都颤抖起来。  
他靠近几乎愣住的贵利矢，伸出右手扶住了贵利矢的手臂，轻声细语，如蛇吐信：“——还是说，只是我，只是牺牲我的话就可以忍受？因为我在你眼里罪大恶极吗？”  
他触碰着对方的皮肤，沿着微微凸起的血管缓缓地向下移动。  
他的手指是冷的，话也是冷的：“所以你也应当承认了吧，人类从来都是虚伪的。”  
“九条，你说呢？”他问他，“你是虚伪的吗？”  
不是。  
不是！  
难以忍受的寒意几乎让贵利矢尖叫出声。  
光线将两人的影子合成一道，檀黎斗离他如此近，仿佛温情的拥抱，但他的四肢却像是被冻住了一样，冷到他牙齿都打颤。他任由自己被檀黎斗的话缠绕住，像是一只被毒蛇纠缠的猎物。  
有很长一段时间，两人都没有再说话，保持着僵直的姿势。  
但神奇的是，沉默给了贵利矢思考的空间，他的脑子在某一刻又重新能够转动了。也许是檀黎斗第一次表露出如此私人而尖锐的质问，让他陷入了某种误区，但一旦想通了，窒息感也就慢慢消失了。  
贵利矢抬头直视一直在微笑的檀黎斗，问：“那么你为什么还在这里等着我呢？”  
他看到有那么一瞬，檀黎斗的表情僵硬了。  
“如果目的都达成了的话，为什么还要来见我这个没有了用处的宿主？”  
“如果真的不在乎人类的感情，为什么还要试图从情感上击溃我？”  
“你从来不做没有意义的事，所以你还想要什么？”  
另一只手抓住檀黎斗的右手，用力而缓慢地将它提起，那只冰冷的手就从贵利矢的身上抽离开来——握着一台故障驱动器。  
“这就是你想要的吧。”贵利矢也学着檀黎斗露出讥诮的笑容，心却如释重负。  
为什么CR会无故出现一台Genm的电脑？  
为什么大医生体内的Cronus潜伏了那么久偏偏这个时候才发作？  
为什么在所有人束手无策的时候，偏偏只有他知道大医生的病因，还愿意主动冒险去吸收Cronus的病毒？  
为什么在拿到了病毒之后，他没有立刻离开，而是在这里等着，和自己叨叨平日里根本不会提及的废话？  
……  
一切都是设计，他要的东西不止是Reset的能力，他还需要故障驱动器来使用Zombie卡带！  
啊，这才对，一切都清晰了。  
“所以你一直在假装，”贵利矢死死地掐着檀黎斗的手，“不只是失忆这件事。”  
檀黎斗微笑着，手上的青筋因为外力狰狞地暴露在皮肤上，他又伸出了左手，此刻那本已消失的手掌竟已长出了淡淡的轮廓。  
“但你从来都没有被我骗到，不是吗？明明已经变成了人类，却还留着崩源体才能用的故障驱动器……还是说，我该赞美你的直觉？”他抚摸上贵利矢的颈脉，手指上感觉到人类体内传来澎湃的心跳，“擅长欺骗自己也是人类有趣的地方。”  
“你输了，神。”贵利矢并没打算放手，波澜不惊地说，“你的谜底我解开了。”  
从贵利矢的表情已经探查不出他是否被檀黎斗戳中了心事，檀黎斗也终于感觉到了一丝无趣。  
“虽然被发现了有点可惜，但是并算不上是输。”檀黎斗好似没有被当场揭穿的恼怒，他收起笑容，只是无奈地纠了下眉头，“不论如何，我也治好了你的同伴——仅当作最后的奖励吧，贵利矢。”  
然后不知从哪里吹来一阵风，卷起房间里经年累月的浮尘，檀黎斗浑身散发出细微的像素，连带着故障驱动器一起，一转眼整个身影都淡了下去。  
手里的触感空了。  
颈部也没有了仿佛能监察他心事的触感。  
一眨眼，檀黎斗像是从未出现过一般消失得无影无踪。  
这个旧办公室终于在真正意义上变得空无一人，只剩下贵利矢，仿佛忽然间失去控制，对着空气中还未落地的尘埃嘶声大吼。  
“檀黎斗——！！！”

END


End file.
